This invention relates to the structure of a pickup for a guitar.
An electric guitar has a pickup for converting the mechanical vibrations of the strings (hereafter referred to as "vibrations") into electric vibrations (hereafter referred to as "electric signals"), and sound is generated from a speaker as the electric signals are amplified by means of an amplifier.
A pickup is constructed such that the vibrations of the strings are transmitted to the pickup element through a saddle, and the vibrations of the strings are converted into an electric signal by the pickup element. The pickup element is comprised of crystals of piezoelectric ceramic, quartz, tourmaline, rochelle salt, etc. The crystals are strained by the force that is applied to the crystals by the vibrations of the strings for generating either a positive or a negative electric potential difference, called piezoelectricity, at both poles.